Camille O'Connell
Camille "Cami" O'Connell est une barman qui est fasciné par la question de savoir si les gens peuvent être nés mauvais. Après qu'un événement incroyablement tragique ai touché sa famille, Camille est devenu une étudiante de psychologie afin d'étudier le comportement humain, dans l'espoir de prouver que les gens ne peuvent pas simplement être "mauvais". Sa fixation sur le sujet pourrait bien aider son lien avec Klaus, bien que Camille ne sache pas que son coin de la Nouvelle-Orléans rampe avec des êtres surnaturels qui remorquent la ligne entre le bien et le mal. Marcel est attiré par elle. Apparence physique Camille a les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus un visage attrayant, et de magnifiques pommettes. Elle a des cils noirs et les cheveux blonds. Ses cheveux, longs jusqu'aux épaules, sont portés dans une variété de styles différents bien que généralement tirés vers l'arrière avec un clip, exposant sa ligne de la mâchoire forte. Camille semble être absent de lourds maquillage, et porte une quantité minimale de bijoux, habituellement un collier ou un pendentif. Elle porte une variété de différents styles de vêtements allant de coloré tricots, vestes en denim et jeans, robes d'été floraux, cardigans avec des sandales ou des bottes et parfois des foulards colorés. Personnalité Camille ne possède pas d'attributs surnaturels et n'est pas au courant du monde surnaturel. Camille est ceinture noire de karaté. Elle n'a pas de jugement. Avec la mort de son frère jumeau, Sean, ça lui a laissé un besoin de comprendre la psycho humaine pour être en mesure de donner un sens au chaos supposé. Elle est une personne qui se tient par ses mœurs, comme en apprenant la disparition de l'assassiner de son frère, elle s'est sentie furieuse que quelqu'un l'ai tué. De même, elle possède une forte volonté. Son passé Camille avait un frère jumeau, Sean O'Connell et étaient très proches. Son frère était une victime d'Agnès, une sorcière qui l'a contraint de tuer 7 étudiants du séminaire et lui même pour le sacrifice de la moisson. Après la mort de son frère, elle a décidé de se rendre en Nouvelle-Orléans pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi son frère s'est suicidé et a tué 7 étudiants du séminaire. The Originals Camille O'Connell/Saison 1|Saison 1 Camille O'Connell/Saison 2|Saison 2 Les relations *Camille et Elijah *Camille et Klaus (Ancien amis/flirt/ennemis) *Camille et Marcel (Amis/Attirés l'un par l'autres/Flirt) *Camille et Kieran *Camille et Davina Apparences Saison 1 *''Le retour du roi'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Saison 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages recurrents Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Famille O'Connell